ilimarfandomcom-20200216-history
Magia
Magia – To pojęcie bardzo szerokie. Na magię składają się wszystkie czynniki, które ją tworzą. Sny, sfera magii, czarodziej, czarownik, bard. Magia to nie tylko sfera niematerialna, która przenika do świata materialnego, ale także sposób kreowania i wykorzystywania czarów. Kreując zaklęcie mamy bezpośredni lub pośredni kontakt ze sferą magii, czyli korzystamy z niej, czarujemy. Sfera magii wytworzyła się w pierwszej istocie, jaka powstała we wszechświecie – Stworzycielu. Stworzyciel, używając myśli i pragnień kreował świat. Wszystko, czego zapragnął, stawało się materią, materią, która powstała z jego niematerialnych wyobrażeń. Zatem sfera magii ma swoje źródło w głowie Stworzyciela (Śniącego). W czasie snu jego umysł wytwarza nowe pragnienia, wizje,sny i koszmary. To są zaklęcia – istoty, które potrafią przeniknąć do świata materii, naszego świata. Ilość i różnorodność snów Stworzyciela przekłada się na ilość i różnorodność tego, co mag potrafi wykreować. Koszmary - to źródło nekromancji i negatywnej energii. Niegdyś Multar zwiódł Lissar i wtargnął do umysłu Śniącego czerpiąc moc władzy nad koszmarami, by wykorzystać ją do własnych, złych celów. Stąd też nekromanci tak chętnie gnają do Multara. Nadużywanie koszmarów Stworzyciela może doprowadzić do jego przebudzenia, ale dopóki Lissar stoi na straży jego spokojnego snu, nic nie może go zakłócić. Koszmary chętnie zbliżają się do źródła negatywnej energii, dlatego zabawa nimi jest ryzykowna. Sny – To czary, które wytwarzają się podczas snu Stworzyciela. Żywe, niematerialne istoty, które potrafią przeniknąć do materialnego świata i w nim istnieć. Mają różny charakter i każde inaczej działa na otoczenie. Wyselekcjonowanie odpowiednich snów daje źródła energii takich jak ogień, zimno, dźwięk, boska energia itp. Zbyt duże nagromadzenie czarów w jednym miejscu tworzy strefę dzikiej magii. W takiej strefie mało który mag potrafi je umiejętnie wykorzystać, jak nie żaden! Strefa martwej magii powstaje w efekcie wybuchu olbrzymiej ilość magicznej energii, zaklęć, na przykład w starciu potężnych magów. Po takiej walce czary niechętnie pojawiają się w tym miejscu, ba, uciekają od niego. Niektóre strefy martwej magii powstały w wyniku przebudzenia Stworzyciela. Zdarza się, że czary nie chcą być w określony sposób wykorzystane i buntują się, stąd też takie rodzaje zaklęć jak zaklęcia przywołania, wywołania, poznania itd. Jeżeli mag używa zaklęcia wbrew jego woli lub próbuje rzucić zaklęcia o nieproporcjonalnej mocy do jego zdolności, ono może się zbuntować. Czarownicy – To osoby, które mają wewnętrzny kontakt ze sferą magii – umysłem Śniącego (Stworzyciela). Nie muszą studiować czarów, uczyć się ich przywoływania i kreowania, poznawać ich tajników tak jak czarodzieje. Wielu zastanawia się skąd taka łączność czarowników ze sferą magii. Istnieją dwie linie pochodzenia czarowników. Kiedy jeszcze nikt poza bogami nie potrafił kreować zaklęć, one same błąkały się przez długi okres po świecie, w końcu przekształcając się w istoty humanoidalne i inne stworzenia, rasy. Tak zachowała się ich łączność z umysłem Stworzyciela. Teraz, ze względu na to, iż czary są bardzo często używane przez różnych magów, istnieje bardzo niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że powstanie nowy czarownik z zaklęcia. Kolejni czarownicy powstają w wyniku spłodzenia potomstwa i przekazaniu tej łączności. Druga linia czarowników ciągnie się od smoków. Pierwsze smoki wykreowały ze swoich snów potomków, przekazując im część swoich smoczych zdolności i łączność ze strefą magii. Obecnie Potomkowie Smoków powstają w wyniku dziedziczenia po rodzicach tych zdolności. Czarownicy zatem za pomocą wewnętrznej siły, emocji i pasji kreują zaklęcia. Robią to często spontanicznie, korzystając z „surowego” snu Stworzyciela. Dlatego się szybko męczą i nie mogą ich ciągle rzucać. Czarownik sam w sobie jest „rzeźbą snu”. Czarodzieje – To osoby, które muszą odpowiednio przestudiować sen by z niego skorzystać. Nie korzystają bezpośrednio ze sfery magii tak jak czarownicy. Muszą odpowiednio nauczyć się czaru, „oprawić” na swoje potrzeby. Ich nieodłącznym elementem podręcznym jest Grimuar (księga), w której spisują zaklęcia, zapamiętują je i studiują, by móc następnie rzucić gotowy czar. Dlatego przez przygotowanie zaklęcia czarodziej może ich rzucić znacznie więcej niż czarownik. Czarodzieje poprzez długie studia nad określonymi czarami mogą zostać specjalistami w danej szkole magii. Zaklęcia poznają i uczą się ze zwojów, od mentorów, a także w „terenie”, kiedy to napotkają na wolny sen. Poprzez szlifowanie inkantacji, skupienia, gestów i słów czarodziej może przywołać i przygotować to mocniejsze czary. Tak więc czarodzieje to „rzeźbiarze snów”. Bardowie – Bard dzięki swojej pasji i umiejętnej grze zwabia odpowiednie czary i więzi je w sobie, swoim sercu, duszy. Wedle swoich marzeń oraz uczuć kreuje i uwalnia je, a te sny zwabiają kolejne czary. Bard napełnia swoją melodię tymi zaklęciami, czyniąc ją wyjątkową. Dlatego można go nazwać „Satyrem snów”. ~spod pióra Fishera